Guide:Cabin Fever Solo
Cabin Fever is a team game which is awfully hard to finish on extreme mode, unless of course you have a decent team and no noobs blowing up meds etc. Very few people can solo this and I'm gonna teach you how. WHAT YOU NEED? *A Specialist * Flamethrower * First aid kits *Respawn tokens or Party Respawn Tokens (optional) *Specialist 2 Slot License *Medkit (optional. If you want to be the only one using the MedKits.) *A machine gun/s (with alot of ammo and high damage.) *Warlord HOW When you are trying to solo, get three friends that agree to leave the game. First you plant your meds at the corner of the counter bench in the kitchen or you plant the meds in the other corner, opposite of the basement door. You can place your warlord with the meds. I recommend trying on normal first, but that really doesn't matter. So you've planted your meds and you are ready to kill the zombies you first pull out your knife and start knifing randomly and rushing them in. When you think you have a descent amount of zombies you return to the kitchen area. Now you should have a hoard of zombies in front of you so take out your flame thrower and start flaming them and moving back.When your back is against the wall you jump on the kitchen bench/counter and sprint to the end jumping between the zombies you've already gathered and the new ones coming in. Then you run to the corner next to the entrance of the back door and wait for them to rush at you. When you see a descent amount of space between you and the zombies, you run to the corner next to basement door which opens at round 10. Then as soon as u see a space between the hoard, run back to the kitchen position where you started. Then you keep flaming them and jump on the counter, run to the end and dodge the zombies again and so on. You keep repeating those steps until there are only one or two left, then you can shoot them or like I always do, knife them. You can easily do this up to round 13 but after that you really have to pay attention to where you run and avoid getting stuck (that happens so easily). This method is called the kitchen circle and is the only way to solo Cabin Fever. You can do it like other people finish of a hoard of zombies when they are the Last Man Standing but eventually you'll run out of time. TIPS * When you see heavy ammo packs (it's color is red) pick it up and plant your first aid kits straight away. If there is not enough time to place two in a row, make two piles, one on the kitchen bench corner and the other in the kitchen corner *Don't use the flamethrower at the beginning of rounds 1-10.(Unless your the last one to survive or there are minimal team mates left.) Flamethrower are known to cause a lot of lags to other players, but not that much to the user itself. So only use the flamethrower of a crowd of the infected. This gives alot of kills and also alot of combos. *Do not shoot the infected that is attached with explosives when they are near the first aid kits. Their explosives can destroy the first aid kits easily. *When putting down the first aid kits, think carefully of where you want to put it. If you decide to put it in the cabin, put it somewhere where your team mates can use them easily and where explosives has minimal reach to it. If you want to put it outside the cabin, dont put it too far off and dont put it too near the cabin either. Put it somewhere where its easy to access in emergencies *It is also useful if you plant the first aid kits outside the cabin and stack them on top of each other. So when the cabin gets filled with the infected, you can run outside and camp with your first aid kits. * Pull out your pistol or knife when dodging or running away from zombies, for more speed.This might take a few tries to actually succeed but you get tons I of exp and gp -NOTE This might be considered powerleveling, but you could go to Golf or Papa and find a game with noobs and wait for them to die*** Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides Category:Walkthroughs